prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leilani Kai
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Hawaii | trainer = The Fabulous Moolah | debut = 1975 | retired = }} Patricia Schroeder (January 23, 1960) is a semi-retired professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Leilani Kai. She began training with The Fabulous Moolah right after finishing high school. In the 1980s, as part of the World Wrestling Federation (WWF)'s Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection, a storyline that combined wrestling and music, Kai defeated Wendi Richter to become the WWF Women's Champion. Kai, however, lost the title at the inaugural WrestleMania event. She was later paired with Judy Martin, in a tag team that would become known as The Glamour Girls. The team held the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship twice and the LPWA Tag Team Championship once. In her later career, Kai returned briefly to the WWF in 1994, challenging for the Women's Championship at WrestleMania X. She also wrestled for World Championship Wrestling under the name Patty Stonegrinder and held the NWA World Women's Championship. Professional wrestling career Training and early career Schroeder was trained by The Fabulous Moolah in 1975 right after she finished high school. She was originally from Florida, but because Moolah thought she looked a little bit Hawaiian, Schroeder was given the ring name Leilani Kai. Her fellow wrestlers also bestowed upon her the nickname "The Hawaiian Princess" during her early career. It was in 1979, that Kai first began working with Judy Martin, who would be her future tag team partner. World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion On July 23, 1984, Wendi Richter defeated The Fabulous Moolah at MTV's The Brawl to End it All for the WWF Women's Championship, ending what was billed as the longest championship reign in professional wrestling history (Moolah's 28-year reign) As a result, in early 1985, Kai—who had been trained by Moolah—wrestled Richter and defeated her for the title at The War to Settle the Score, with Moolah in her corner and singer Cyndi Lauper in Richter's corner. Richter, however, regained the title at the first-ever WrestleMania one month later. These matches were part of the WWF's "Rock 'n' Wrestling Connection", an era that combined both music and professional wrestling. The Glamour Girls Kai was then paired with Judy Martin, and the duo won the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship from the champions Velvet McIntyre and Desiree Petersen in Egypt in August 1985, although this match's existence has been disputed. Meanwhile, in August 1986, Kai traveled to Japan where she won All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling's All Pacific Championship from Chigusa Nagayo, whom she also lost the title to in April 1987. Kai and Martin officially became known as The Glamour Girls in November 1987. The duo appeared at the first Survivor Series in 1987 as part of then champion Sherri Martel's team to face the Fabulous Moolah's team. Martel's team—Martel, the Glamour Girls, Dawn Marie, and Donna Christanello—lost to The Fabulous Moolah's team—Moolah, Velvet McIntyre, Rockin' Robin, and the Jumping Bomb Angels (Noriyo Tateno and Itsuki Yamazaki). Kai and Martin (managed by Jimmy Hart) feuded in 1988 with Japanese imports the Jumping Bomb Angels for the Women's Tag Team Championship. The two teams staged a two out of three falls match at the first Royal Rumble event in 1988, with the Jumping Bomb Angels capturing the gold. Kai and Martin recaptured the title months later in June 1988 before the belts were once again abandoned in 1989 when the company lost interest in the women's division. The Glamour Girls then surfaced in the newly formed Ladies Professional Wrestling Association (LPWA), managed by Adnan El Kassey. In February 1991, they won the LPWA Tag Team Championship from the team of Misty Blue and Heidi Lee Morgan. Leilani Kai appeared on the November 10, 1991 episode of WCW Main Event, losing to Madusa. They retained the Tag Team Championship against Malia Hosaka and Bambi at the only LPWA pay per view Superladies Showdown in 1992. The title was abandoned when the promotion closed. Later career Kai returned to the WWF on March 20, 1994 at WrestleMania X to unsuccessfully challenge Alundra Blayze in a Women's Championship match. In the mid-to-late 1990s, Kai wrestled in World Championship Wrestling under the name Patty Stonegrinder, usually wrestling against Madusa. Kai traded the NWA Mid-Atlantic Women's Championship with Strawberry Fields in 2000, holding the belt a total of three times. In the summer of 2002, Kai challenged Lexie Fyfe for the Professional Girl Wrestling Association's (PGWA) championship in Branson, Missouri and won the belt. In 2002, however, Pippa L'Vinn defeated her for the title. On March 12, 2003, she defeated Madison to win the NWA World Women's Championship in a dark match on a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view. She defended the belt at the NWA 55th Anniversary Show against AJ Sparx in October 2003. She was later stripped of the title by NWA President Bill Behrens on June 19, 2004 after Kai no-showed several events. Personal life In addition to wrestling, Kai has trained with nunchucks for at least two years. She also rides motorcycles, deep sea fishes, and hunts wild boar. After becoming less active in the ring, she also began training female wrestlers, including Amber O'Neal. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Big Boot :*Flying Crossbody *'Tag teams and stables' :*Glamour Girls - with Judy Martin *'Managers' :*Jimmy Hart (WWF) (1987-1988) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Amber O'Neal :*Christie Ricci :*Lollipop Championships and accomplishments *'Ladies Professional Wrestling Association' :*LPWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Judy Martin *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Women's Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF World Women's Champion (1 time) :*WWF Women's Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Judy Martin See also *Leilani Kai's event history External links * Leilani Kai profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1960 births Category:1975 debuts Category:WWF Women's Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:Florida wrestlers Category:NWA World Women's Champions Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Living people